The strange feeling
by MaiDayParade
Summary: Finn's been having this strange feeling inside. He realizes what he has to do and visits Marceline. What will he do? How will the story go? ( With your help hopefully well)
1. Chapter 1

_**Rated M for Sex ( It will have a romantic story line, not everything will be about sex)**_

**Hidden love**

Finn sighs loudly sitting up from his bed. He recently broke up with flame princess a few months back and since then he became very bored.

" Hey Jake I'm going out, I'll see you tomorrow," Before Jake could ask why the late date he ran off.

The truth is why he left is because he was having a weird feeling. It wasn't the first time he's felt this but usually a walk help calm it down. This time it was a lot stronger so he knew a walk wouldn't cure it for long.

He found himself at Marceline's and it gave him an idea. " I'll have a jam session, I haven't had a decent one since I was 14!

He knocked on the door and waited. Finally Marceline opened it and she smiled. Finn never noticed how cute her smile was before, but since he was alone he could admire it a lot better.

" Hey Marceline, mind if I come in?" He almost didn't have time to finish before Marceline threw him in. She hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.

" Geez Finn I've missed you!"

" Hah, I've missed you too... but... I ... can't ... breathe!" Marceline giggled and let him go.

" So what's up Finn? Did I miss your sweet 16 again?" That made no sense to Finn since he remembered her there, but he pushed that bad joke aside and went down to facts.

" Don't stop me when I do this ok?" Marceline looked confused but nodded. Finn grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Marceline didn't pull away, she pulled Finn closer making the kiss even deeper. Both of their tongues joined together, dancing and exploring each others mouths.

While still in the kiss Marceline floated both her and Finn to the bedroom and pushed him down. With Finn on the bed and clearly excited she decided to give him a little strip tease. She started to move her hips in a seductive manner while slowly taking off her cloths.

Finn watched while getting more excited and had the urge to rip everything from her and do it right there, but he was enjoying the little play she had on for him so he sat back and enjoyed the view.

Finally Marceline was nude and she crawled in the bed, messing with Finn's cloths practically tearing them apart. When they where both naked Marceline took Finn's 8 in member and slowly started to stroke it.

Finn started to moan in pure pleasure. This is the release he's been needing for a long time. Finn had an idea and stopped Marceline.  
" Finn, what are you doing?" Finn just smiled and flipped her over on her back. Both instantly excited Finn put his member into her and start to thrust deeply. It didn't hurt the vampire so he thrust harder.

Marceline gripped onto Finn digging her nails into his back in pure pleasure. " Oh god Finn! Right there! Don't stop!" And he didn't, Finn went faster and harder than before sending waves of pleasure and ecstasy through them both. " Finn I... I'm coming!" And just like that both Finn and Marceline yelled in orgasm, leaving them breathless at the end.

Finn dropped beside Marceline, both sweating and blushing in delight. Finally after some time they both wrapped each other in their arms and drifted to sleep. Just want Finn needed.

**Mei: Sooo this happened. Here is a twist, YOU guys are going to tell me what happens next. Leave a response and I might add it into the story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 New relationsip

_**HEY! There's going to be things going down NEXT chapter! Mehehe...**_

**Chapter 2 The new relationship**

A few days passed and Finn and Marceline decided to make thing's official. Since they have people around them where acting a bit different.

" Hey Marceline, what's up with everyone? They seem to be avoiding us." Finn looked at Marceline a little confused and Marceline looked back with a sorry face.

" They're scared of us. Well more of me, you see when I'm in a relationship I get a bit protective and a vampire being protective... Well it isn't a fun think to see." She quickly turned to him. " But don't worry about that, I've learned to keep a certain distance. I wont be that crazy vampire people are scared of and-" Finn stopped her with a gentle kiss reassuring her.

" Marceline, don't worry about it. Being protective is a part of a relationship, it will happen with both of us. Don't think about it ok? Come on, Bubblegum has so sort of surprise for us."

" You do know when Jake finds out about this he will flip out."

" I know." They both laugh and reach for each others hands, making their way to the candy kingdom. When they arrive they saw a crowed of candy people. They weren't surrounding anything, they where just standing there.

" Glob, what's going on there? They're just standing there." Marceline looked around confused. Finn looked as well, wondering what PB was planning.

When they stepped closer everyone turned around and started to cheer.

" My hero!" PB yelled as she ran up to finn giving him a big hug not noticing Marceline's hand is to his.

" Oh um, PB! What's all of this about?" PB looked at him in surprise.

" It's been yet another successful year of you being the hero of Ooo! I put up this party just for you!" She then turned to Marceline and her smile slightly dimmed. " Oh hey Marceline."

"Hey Bonnibel!" Marceline said with a successful smirk, still holding tight to Finn's hand. PB finally noticed and gasped.

" Finn... and... Marceline?!" SHe shot her look over to Marceline instantly. " May I have a word with you?!" She grabbed Marceline and ran her over to one of the royal walls. " Marceline are you stupid? You know what happened last time you've dated someone, you went crazy and nearly killed everyone!"

Marceline felt a bit hurt and mad at this remark. " Bonni I've changed, I haven't dated anyone since... Maybe 50 years ago? Settle ok? I've changed and I can prove it." And like that Marceline flew back to finn and hugged him from behind. PB was both mad and scared. She knew se couldn't do anything to stop them so she just had to sit and wait until she needed to take action.

Finn walked over to the drink station to pick up drinks for both him and Marceline when he ran into Jake. "Hey bro! I haven't seen you in a couple of days where were you?!" This was the moment for Finn to tell Jake the news.


	3. Chapter 3 the fight

**_Thank you guys for your reviews I love it ^_^ Also there wont be a rated M for another chapter. Also I can't reply to inbox's until 8:30 tonight for some reason ._. because I'm new... So ya ^_^ Enjoy_**

**Chapter 3 The fight**

" WHAT?!" Jake yelled and the news finn has given him.

" Ya man I'm-" Jake covered Finns mouth to shush him.

" Finn she has you under her henchmen curse again hasn't she?! AHH I'm going to kill that vampire!" Finn un wrapped his mouth.

" Jake what the zip! I'm not under anyone's curse! I love Marceline!" Jake wouldn't listen and ran off already planning a death attack to Marceline. '_Great,_' Finn thought ' _now I have to deal with THIS!_' Finn sighs a loud in defeat.

Half way through the part Huntress wizard goes up to Finn. " Hey there Finn, I heard you broke up with Flame princess, what a shame I'm sorry to hear that."

" Oh no it's all fine now, it was the best thing to have happen actually beca-"

" Great! That's great!" Huntress wizard looked around and leaned in. " You know, I am into the... Hero type." She said in a seductive voice. Marceline over heard and rushed over punching Huntress wizard in the face, sending her flying.

" Marceline! What are you doing?!" It was too late to talk her down, she started through Huntress wizard around like a wild animal. " Marceline stop!" Finn tried to get in between the fight. He finally managed to get her away from Huntress wizard and pulled her away before PB could see her. " Marceline what are you doing?! You have to calm down!" Marceline looked up with teary eyes instantly knowing what she had just done.

" Finn we need to leave here before PB sees this" And just like that Marceline picked finn up and flew back to her house. She flew to her couch and started to cry. Finn walked over and hugged her tight, reassuring her everything was going to be alright. " Finn I can't have this happen again. I can't hurt people."

Finn pulled away and looked at Marceline "That won't happen, and if it does I will be right here to calm you down." He pulled her into a passionate kiss and she instantly calmed down.

" Thank you finn... But we can say otherwise with Bonni, she'll probably banish me for a while." The both laughed for a while then made their way upstairs. Finn had a secret worry growing inside him, like he knew this will happen again.

_**Hi guys ^_^ Sorry this one was a bit short. So there will be something happening to Finn in the next chapter. I want you guys to tell me what will happen. Will it be bad? Will it be good? Will it involve Marceline? You guys decide!**_


	4. Chapter 4 dogfight pt 1

_**I got a lot of great ideas from you guys, Thanks a lot :3 Also I'll now warn you guys if there is going to be a rated M moment.**_

_**( This one may SEEM like it will be rated M but It wont... ;) have to wait a bit longer, sorry br****os)**_

**Chapter 4 Dogfight Pt. 1**

Marceline gently kissed Finn awake. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at her, pulling her on top of him and hug. " Mm... Morning Marmar." he chuckled. Marceline scowled at the sudden nickname Finn gave her.

"Psht you to fish Finn." Finn laughed.

"Marceline that was the worst come back nickname ever."

" What ever." She kissed him again then floated up. " I made you breakfast, so hurry up." She floated back downstairs. Finn can see she was still upset from the other day.

He managed to crawl out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen where Marceline was busy cooking for him. He looked at the table and say a huge buffet of food, all for him.

" Did you really make all of this for me?" He smiled and turned to Marceline, who was still cooking. " Are you trying to fatten me up?" Marceline laughed and shook her head.

" No dummy, just eat." And without further interruptions he did, and all of it too. Both Finn and Marceline where surprise he could stomach that much. " Oh and I have another surprise for you." Marceline smiled while Finn looked at her confused. She grabbed Finn and flew him upstairs again, pushing him down.

Finn smiled, " Oh this kind of surprise?" Marceline smiled and covered his mouth.

" Shut up and enjoy." And with that she started pulling down Finn's boxers. She started kissing him down, starting from his chest. She could feel his heart racing which turned her on as she made little love bites down his stomach.

Finn layed there, whisping his breathing every now and then from excitement. He loved the feeling of her fangs and lips gliding down his body, he never thought a vampire could turn him on like this.

Marceline stopped right at his waist and sat up. " Do you hear that?" Finn sat up, now seeming very disappointed that his entertainment was cut off.

" Hear what? " Right after he said this Jake busted through the floor and stake in hand, but stopped right in his tracks when he saw Finn.

"FINN!" Jake yelled covering his eyes. " What is she doing to you?!"

"Jake?!" Finn covered himself up now completely embarrassed. " What are you doing?!" Marceline watched the to yell at each other as she sighed. She walked over to jake and took his stake.

"Jake you can go now. I'm not doing anything to your 'bro'. Or at least I'm not now." She turned to Finn and winked as he smiled back in reply.

" Oh my glob! It's worse than I thought! Finn I have to get you out of here!" Finn stood up, now fully clothed on his bottom half. He walked towards Marceline and hugged her from behind, hoping that Jake would get the hint they he loved her.

" Jake I'm not going, I'm happy right here. Besides I'll be back in the tree house in a couple of days." Jake looked at both then sighed in defeat.

" Fine! But this isn't over yet." He shrunk back down and walked out of Marceline's house. Finn knew he was going to try non stop to kill her, and he was going to try non stop to stop him.


End file.
